Los nuevos caballeros de Equestria Capitulo 2
by EquestrianPsyduck
Summary: Al fin empieza la aventura, tercer capitulo se viene más cargado de acción, prometido.


Capitulo 2: Puerta a la aventura

El "Centro de limpieza de ponyville", un edificio ubicado a las afueras de la villa que se encargaba de que todo estuviera pulcro y reluciente en los alrededores, se dividía en muchas secciones: limpieza de calles, recoger basura y mantención de cloacas. Estos últimos habían estado muy ocupados por las recientes lluvias que tuvieron como consecuencia la inundación del drenaje subterráneo, es esa la razón de que el jefe de Cedric y los demás se ponía furioso cuando alguno de sus empleados faltaba a trabajar, ya que le significaba más trabajo acumulado.

-¡¿Creen que es muy gracioso no venir al trabajo par de haraganes?- el pegaso negro les seguía gritando a Cyrus y Percy por el retraso de Cedric.

-¿De qué hablas viejo? ¡Nosotros si vinimos a trabajar!- Percy estaba rojo de furia

-¿Acaso me dijiste…."viejo"?- el pegaso se puso furioso

-¡No, no, fue un error! Yo no….-sus piernas empezaron a temblar

-¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego soldado?

-¿Sol…dado?- Percy perdió el hilo de la conversación sin darse cuenta

-Ehhh, señor, ya no está en la guerra, tranquilo, ya paso- Cyrus empezó a acariciar la crin del confundido pegaso y este se fue relajando más y más.

-Creo que… me desvié del tema- dijo más calmado- si ven a Cedric… díganle que para la otra no demore tanto.

-Si señor- respondieron al mismo tiempo

El negro pegaso se metió en su oficina y tomó una siesta relajante.

-Cada día está más loco- dijo Percy volviendo a la tranquilidad.

-Lo peor es cuando saca a luz el tema de la guerra, ¿Acaso hubo una?

-Al parecer sí, y él es el único que la recuerda

-Eso pasa cuando nos ponen de capataz a alguien que trabajaba en la fábrica de arcoíris, todos los de allá están locos.

-Ni que lo digas, Cyrus. Hablando de locos, ¿Cedric todavía no llega?

-¿Me extrañabas guapetón?- Cedric apareció por la puerta del baño, estuvo escondido ahí mientras observaba como regañaban a los demás.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- Cyrus había perdido la noción del tiempo por culpa del berrinche del capataz

-Hace diez minutos- observó un reloj de pared

-¡¿Nos estuvo gritando por más de diez minutos? ¡De esta no te salvas!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Te deje ir a la biblioteca confiando en que volverías a tiempo! ¡Pero al parecer ni en eso puedes mostrar un poco de esfuerzo!

-Hey, hey, cálmate un poco. Estas igual de gruñón que Percy…hablando del señor sonrisitas, ¿Dónde está?

-Pensando en cómo matarte y esconder el cuerpo- dijo Percy, el cual se encontraba sentado atrás de Cedric

-Oh, tu. Siempre tan bromista

-Espero que la policía piense lo mismo…

-¡Pero Percy!, no vivas en el pasado, quizá me atrase un poquito pe…

-¡No me interesa ni aunque hubieran sido 5 minutos! La cosa es que quienes reciben la reprimenda somos nosotros.

-Estas siendo un poco melodramático Pers, ¿no crees Cyrus?

-No…me hables

-Ah, con que tu también estas enojado. Bien, les demostrare lo poco que me importa- dio media vuelta indignado y se dirigió a su casillero, saco su impermeable y su escoba.- Ya verán como termino mi doble turno y compro comida, así notaran lo responsable que puedo ser, me perdonaran y se unirán en mi cruzada para ser caballero.

-Lo que dig… ¿Caballero?- Cyrus creyó no haber oído bien lo ultimo- ¿Acaso dijiste caballero?

-No te oooooigo, tengo que trabajar muy duro para mostrarles a mis "amigos" que soy responsable.

Y así lo hizo, entró al drenaje subterráneo de la villa y con su escoba iba golpeando las canaletas tapadas con rocas o maderas, estas caían para ser barridas y luego… ¿Suena aburrido, no? Mejor les hablare sobre Cyrus y Percy.

Empecemos por Cyrus, es un unicornio de pelaje amarillo mostaza, una elegante crin marrón y unos brillantes ojos azul cielo. Ha sido amigo de Cedric desde que se conocieron en la escuela, aunque lo aprecia mucho a veces ni el tolera sus idioteces o su actitud tan despreocupada. Por otro lado está Percy, un semental de melena rojiza y pelaje azul, una cara de pocos amigos y una actitud muy parecida. Según parece, la única razón de porque comparte la casa con Cedric y Cyrus es porque no tiene dinero para algo mejor.

Eso sería un pequeño resumen del par de compañeros del futuro héroe Cedric, y volviendo a la historia… llegó la noche y las cloacas estaban relucientes, la verdad es que daba pena el pensar que en unos días volverían al deplorable estado en que siempre estaban, pero bueno, así es la vida.

-Se los dije, todo limpio- se sacó la suciedad del rostro y entró a la oficina del capataz a recoger su paga, salió de la oficina con un saco de monedas.

-¿No te dijo nada por llegar tarde?- Cyrus al igual que Cedric se encontraba lleno de barro.

- Solo que no se volviera a repetir

-A veces tienes tanta suerte…

-Algún atributo bueno que tenga este desperdicio de oxigeno- dijo Percy sacándose su impermeable y guardando una pala que traía consigo

-No deberías insultar al que decide si hoy comes o no

-¡Nada de decidir! Ese dinero lo usaremos Cyrus y yo para comprar lo que falta en la casa, ¿Entendido?- miró con un gran odio a Cedric, el cual se paralizó del susto

-S-si, Percy

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la tienda de la villa, en donde compraron pan, verduras y unas cuantas galletas.

-Ahora que tenemos comida, ¿Me perdonan?

-Mmmm, pues la verdad es que trabajaste muy duro a pesar de llegar tarde, supongo que puedo perdonarte. ¿Qué dices tú, Percy?

-Te salvas por ahora, pero la próxima vez que sienta hambre por tu culpa, no la contaras.

-Tomaré eso como un perdón, ahora que hicimos las paces por fin podremos salir de aventuras y convertirnos en caballeros.

-Por supue… ¿Qué?-

-Caballero Cyrus, Caaaabaaaaalleeeeerooooo, Ca-ba-lle-ro. ¿Es que eres sordo?

-No entiendo…

-Cedric, ¿No habrás comido de esos champiñones de la otra vez?- dijo Percy preocupado

-Creo que no me he explicado muy bien, presten atención ya que no volveré a repetirlo.-aclaró su garganta y empezó su explicación, de cómo consiguió el libro en la biblioteca, de su motivación en convertirse en héroe y que la razón de que llegara atrasado es que se puso a hojear el libro y según este, ahora necesita encontrar aliados en contra de las fuerzas malignas.

-Okeeey- Percy solamente atinó a asentir entre risillas- ¿Y cuando lucharas contra los malvados gigantes de agua?

-Tonto Percy, todos saben que los gigantes de agua son seres pacíficos, no seas ridículo.

-Lo decía a modo de bro… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo.

-Bien Cedric, digamos que sales de aventura para acabar con el mal. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-¡¿Lo estas apoyando?

-Shhh, responde Cedric.

-Lo tengo todo anotado en este papelito- en efecto, sacó una servilleta sucia y empezó a leerla.

-Paso uno: Hacer que me perdonen por llegar tarde al trabajo…listo

Paso dos: convencerlos de que me acompañen….en proceso

Paso tres: abandonar el trabajo….aún no.

Paso cuatro: ¡Aventuras! ¡Yay!

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, ahí lo dice, ¡Aventuras! ¡Yay!- dijo mostrando la sucia servilleta a Cyrus.

Con tanta charla no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, Cyrus se encontraba tan confundido con la charla que abrió la puerta casi de forma automática, entró, se sentó y miró angustiado a Cedric.

-Sera mejor que duermas, mañana hablaremos mejor de esto

-¿Me acompañaran en mis travesías?

-Solo ve a dormir, mañana te diremos nuestra decisión

-¿Nuestra? ¡No me metas en esto Cyrus!

-Ignora a Percy, descansa y como ya te dije, en la mañana te diremos lo que pensamos.

Cedric se fue emocionado a su litera y quedó dormido de inmediato, haber trabajado tanto lo dejó agotado.

-¿Acaso tu también te volviste loquito que quieres acompañarlo?

-No es eso- dijo preocupado, llevándose su pezuña a la frente pensativamente- ¿Acaso lo escuchaste?

-Sí, todo un demente, pero así es él. Un tarado despistado.

-Sí, pero esta vez en diferente, sonaba muy serio. ¿En qué fecha cree que estamos? Los caballeros hace siglos que no existen, lo más parecido son los guardias reales, pero ellos viven en Canterlot, no andan por allí jugando a las espaditas ni venciendo "monstruos".

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué plan?

-No podemos vivir con un desquiciado que en cualquier momento nos podría confundir con monstruos y atacarnos solamente para saciar su aburrimiento

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que si mañana en la mañana sigue así, lo mandemos al manicomio

-No lo harías

-¿Por qué la duda?

-Aunque no lo parezca, no lo odias tanto. De ser así ya te hubieras ido hace meses de esta casa.

-Ya te lo dije, no me voy porque soy pobre al igual que ustedes.

-Esa es solo una razón

-¿Cuál sería la otra?

-Que nos consideras tus amigos

-¡No seas ridículo!

-Ya, ya, no hay porque sulfurarse.

-Solo cállate, mejor me voy a dormir, piensa mi idea del manicomio.

-Si claro, la pensare.- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Hacerlo entrar en razón, a la larga se le pasara esto de los caballeros. Debe ser por ese libro que se la pasaba leyendo, podría apostar a que trataba de un caballero.

-Espero que funcione…buenas noches- dicho esto se acurruco en su cama

-Que descanses… ¿Cerraste la puerta Percy?... ¿Percy?- miró a la litera y este ya estaba dormido.- De todos modos siempre se asegura de cerrarla, no hay de qué preocuparse.

El castillo de Canterlot, hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna, una edificación que demostraba el poderío de la capital de Equestria, sus paredes blancas que evocaban a la realeza, sus dorados detalles y sus gigantescas torres eran símbolo de grandeza.

Dentro del castillo se hallaba el galante caballero Cedric a punto de ser felicitado por Celestia ya que fue Cedric quien liberó a Equestria de la invasión de los Changeling cuando intentaron tomar Canterlot por segunda vez.

La gente estaba expectante, querían que su héroe fuera reconocido por la princesa. Se abrieron unas grandes puertas e hizo su entrada Celestia, Cedric se inclinó para recibir los agradecimientos.

-Cedric

-¿Si, su majestad?

-Cedric

-….

-¡Cedric!

-¿Que pasa su excelencia?

-¡Despierta maldito flojo!

-¡¿Qué?

Cedric se encontraba en su litera, babeando y balbuceando se levanto para ver que tanto alboroto, era Percy que le gritaba que se despertase.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Estaba soñando algo bonito.

-Nos robaron- dijo Percy de forma cortante

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-Ojala lo fuera- Cyrus salió del baño muy angustiado

-Es imposible

-Pues acaba de ocurrir

-No, digo que es imposible que alguien haya encontrado algo de valor en esta casa, digo… ¿acaso la has visto? Lo único de valor que tenemos son los platos. ¡Y son de plástico!

-Ojala nos hubieran robado los platos

-¿Qué se llevaron?

-Observa por ti mismo- señaló a la entrada de la casa, lo único que podían ver era un árbol y el pasto.

-¿Qué hay afuera? ¿Se robo nuestro pasto?

-¿Es que estas ciego?

-No veo nada….

-….

-….

-….

-¡Se robaron la maldita puerta!- Cedric se sorprendió

-Así es, se llevaron la maldita puerta

-Y no solo eso, sino que nos dejó una nota- Percy traía consigo un pedazo de papel, el cual decía:

"¿Saben los frustrante que es entrar a robar a una casa y que esta no tenga nada que valga la pena? Por Celestia, yo me gano la vida con esto, bueno no importa. Me llevo vuestra puerta para encender la chimenea, palo a palo.

Besitos y abrazos, El Ladrón"

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Alguna idea Percy? O Cedric…

-¡Tengo una idea! Atrapémoslo y que esa sea nuestra primera aventura para convertirnos en caballeros

-Cedric no tenemos tiempo para esto- Cyrus se estaba enojando con la actitud heroica que estaba adoptando Cedric.

-No no no, espera, tiene razón- dijo Percy pensante mientras que el rostro de Cedric se ilumino con sus palabras

-¿Tu también? Estoy pensando seriamente en lo del manicomio, quizá sea contagioso.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Ese sujeto además de robarnos se burlo de nosotros y nadie se burla de Percy.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-Cedric estaba expectante a las palabras de Percy

-Así es Cedric, vamos en busca del ladrón y de nuestra puerta.

-¡Yay!

- ¡Pero!... no será una aventura de caballeros

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es estúpido y perderemos tiempo si te la pasas jugando a los soldaditos

-Entonces no iré

-No te comportes como un potrillo por el simple hecho de que no te seguimos el jueguito.

-Ya lo dije, no te acompañare

-Esa puerta es mía como tuya así que debes acompañarnos

-…..- Cedric se sentó en el piso y le dio la espalda

-¿Si fingimos que vamos en una cruzada nos acompañarías?

-¡¿Fingir?- dijo indignadamente Cedric

-Bieeeen, ¿Nos acompañarías en una "cruzada" para recuperar NUESTRA puerta?- dio un gran suspiro al no poder creer tamaña idiotez que había dicho

-¡Por supuesto mi estimado Percival! Juro en nombre de Celestia y de mi mentor Sir Freduard que recuperaremos esa puerta.- se puso en una pose heroica mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Supongo que tu también vienes Cyrus

-¿Me queda otra?

Y así, estos extravagantes héroes salieron en su primera aventura, en busca de la puerta, la puerta que los llevaría a un mundo de aventuras, la puerta que los dejaría entrar en el mundo de los héroes, la puerta….bueno, la puerta de su casa. El más motivado con la búsqueda parecía ser Percy, para él era una cuestión de honor el encontrarla. Tenían la motivación y la disponibilidad, solo faltaba una cosa…

-Hey Pers, Cyrus…. ¿Alguno sabe como lucía el ladrón?

Si, solo faltaba una cosa.


End file.
